What if?
by SonicSwiftie
Summary: What if Gail's mother had been nice to her? What if whatever Gail had done was good enough? What if her mom had gotten a divorce? What if she had a step-dad? What if she wasn't afraid of her mom? What.If? Sometimes just one thing can change many.


**Okay, so I am a huge Grey's Anatomy fan and Rookie Blue fan, so I was so excited to see the new 'What If' Episode on Grey's Anatomy last week. Of course only 10 minutes before it's on I find out the new episode is this week. I suppose I'm not the brightest light bulb. ;D So in my spare time, I decided to write a 'What If' Rookie Blue story. I am excited, because I haven't wrote fan fiction in a while. I know I am rambling now… sorry. – Oh and I have written Andy as a lot of the same person, but a lot more guarded because her mother ran away and in addition her father got re-married. And since she was a lot more guarded, she didn't let anybody in. Not even Luke. That is how I just thought it would be I guess. Again, constructive criticism would be great, especially only being a 15 year old girl, I could always use it. Read and Review and have a great day. :)**

**I do not own Rookie Blue in any way. If I did this wouldn't just be a summer show, and I wouldn't have withdrawals. **

Gail plopped onto her bed, and somehow being half awake, had brushed her teeth, got her pajamas on, and got under the covers. She loved her job. But she didn't quiet love getting home until 1 a.m.

Work was exhausting. No scratch that. Her mother was exhausting. That was only one word to describe her. Others included annoying, cold, non-appreciative, and kind of mean. Gail's mother had been at the precinct earlier today, and anything Gail seemed to do wasn't good enough. Her hair was too long, she didn't fill in paper work right, and she needed to do better. Not only was it annoying, it made her feel worthless sometimes. Her whole life her mother had been like this though.

In the in-between stages of falling asleep Gail thought. What if her mother had been nice? Sure, her mom loved her, but she didn't exactly show it. Her father did. Or used too. Now she never saw her father. Hell, she had no idea exactly where he even was. Apparently neither did her mother.

Her mother and father were falling apart again. They almost got a divorce when she was 11, but they managed to get their act together. She wasn't sure they would pull it together this time. Not that she really even cared anymore. She thought about it. What did her father even like about her mother? Sure, her dad could be hash and was a little cold, but no where near as bad as her mother. Maybe he had liked that about her mother.

But again, what if her mom was nice? Would that have prevented the almost-divorce? Or would they be divorced because he liked that about her? What if she had told Gail that what she did was enough when she grew up? What if she told her 'good job' once in a while? What if Gail wasn't afraid of her mother? What if? What. If?

Gail took off her necklace with the pink heart on it, put it in her locker and shut it. Then buttoned up her navy blue uniform shirt and waited for Andy by her locker.

"Hey, I'm so glad it is Friday. Aren't you?"

"Yesss." Andy replied shutting her own locker, dragging out the word, and giggling while she made her way out of the women's locker room with Gail.

"Are you going to the penny tonight?" Gail asked curiously.

'Nah, I don't think so. It's karaoke night, and it's not fun making fun of the really bad singers alone." She smirked while pouring her coffee as Jo showed up. Gail just smiled at the image of Andy and Sam finally together in her head, putting herself and the rest of 15 out of their agony, and waiting.

"Oh come on!" Gail looked at her best friend who was trying to secure the plastic lid onto her coffee cup, but had stopped trying at Gail's outburst.

Andy just looked on waiting for the blonde to continue. Instead, the other blonde did.

"You guys just don't want to see it. You're stubborn. That's what you are. Stubborn." Jo smiled, adding to Gail's shenanigans.

"Exactly! Jo is right, you are too damn stubborn! I don't know if anyone is more stubborn than you and him! Especially you. Just let him in already. " She had lowered her voice a little. "You practically didn't even speak to me until we were 13."

Andy just walked away. Gail was her best friend 98% of the time, but Gail dealt with things a little easier than Andy did. Gail was just a naturally bubbly person. Yes, Andy was perky most of the time, and tried to look on the bright side of things a lot, and that is why they got along most of the time. But some things Gail just didn't understand.

She sat down in the parade room and fiddled with her name tag, frustrated and annoyed, mostly at Gail, only to have Sam sit next to her in the empty parade room. He probably saw that she was upset.

'You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm - I'm fine." She stuttered a little bit. Sam made her do that.

"You sure?" He asked concerned.

"Yes." She replied a little too harshly.

"Just asking," he put his hands up in defense. "you just don't look fine. As much as you say you are."

"How would you know?" She snapped, a little less harsh this time, only because of the fact he cared that much about her to ask, and that was nice. That, and she didn't want to be rude. But she was still aggravated at him. Ugh. He confused her. A LOT.

"Because I'm awesome." He smiled and his dimples appeared. Really? How could she stay mad at him when he did this to her?

She tried not to smile back but did anyway as parade started.

"Diaz and Peck; desk duty. Epstein, you're with Oliver, McNally you're with Swarek, and Nash with Best," Frank smiled a little at Noelle's fairly new last name. "Serve, protect, and endure the heat."

As everybody filed out of the parade room, Gail walked by Andy going to sit down.

"You two have it so bad." She giggled, taking a seat near her computer and looking directly at Andy.

Andy just rolled her eyes. Andy they were best friends again. It was hard to get away from Gail. She was always there and she always had something to say. Andy loved having Gail around. She was usually in a good mood and she was there when you needed her.

"If you're really not going to the Penny tonight, can you watch Emily?" she smiled the kind of smile that said 'Pleaaaasseeee'. "I have a check up to go to."

"It's always Aunt Andy..." Andy said sarcastically, laughing lightly.

"You live with us." She deadpanned, blinking a few times. "I don't know if you really have a choice." She said shrugging and smirked.

"Yeah, Yeah." Andy went along with her.

"Oh, stop. You know you love her."

"I also know for a fact, she loves me back. Why? Because I'm awesome and fun."

"Oh gosh, you're turning into Sam!" She just had to add Sam into the conversation.

"Shut up." Andy looked over her shoulder to in fact see Sam, who was holding her coffee waiting for her. "I got to go. See you later." She walked off in Sam's direction.

Gail started to work but got distracted when a tall figure she knew too well walked towards her before having to leave.

"Hey," she greeted before they shared a quick kiss by her desk, hoping not too many people were watching. The whole PDA thing was really not to be done in the precinct, because sometimes a lot of people, that Gail could easily list in her head, would probably take it too far.

**Okay, so that's the end of Chapter 1. ;) I know it was kind of a halt, but it wouldn't be fun to reveal who Gail is with this early and why Andy is 'Aunt Andy' would it? :) I hope you guys liked it. I have a few more chapters coming soon. Review! **


End file.
